Not So Beautiful Corruption
by Flagg1991
Summary: Losing your virginity is a big deal, and the oldest Loud girls plan to lose theirs to the one boy they love, Lincoln, but a testosterone booster meant to make him more virile and receptive turns him into a giant jerk. Will it ruin their first time? Yes. Cover by Raganoxer
1. The Best Laid Plan

**Thanks to AberrantScript for allowing me to ape the title of his story "Beautiful Corruption" for this outing. Here, we find the beloved haram going horribly wrong as the girls plan to lose their virginity to Lincoln and slip him a testosterone enhancer, only for it to turn him into a giant asshole. I also reference "Beautiful Corruption" as the "Lifetime movie" Leni saw.  
**

They met, as always, in Lori and Leni's room, where the smell of nail polish seemed to always hang heavy in the air, overlaying something even more pungent and unpleasant: Dirty feet? A clandestine midnight snack lost and rotting behind one of the beds? None of them knew, but they all smelled it: Luna, Luan, and Lynn. The two girls who occupied the room were immune to it.

Lori was sitting cross-legged on her bed. Leni was sitting at her vanity and facing the coven, dressed in a silky sequin nightdress, her long, blond hair spilling over her shoulders like warm summer wheat. Lynn stood against the door, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a red and white shirt and red gym shorts, white socks one size too big slipping down her calves. Luan sat on her knees, her nightgown pooled around her. Luna sat against the wall, her knees forming an M. None of the younger girls wanted to be there. It was late on a school night and they each had things they'd rather be doing than hanging out with Lori, the self-appointed Queen Bitch of the Loud house.

"Can we get started already?" Lynn asked.

"Yes," Lori said. She got up and walked to the middle of the room. She was visibly nervous, her lips a tight slash and her eyes pooled with uncertainty. "I read an article in _Cosmo_ the other day that talked about losing your virginity."

Luan blushed.

Leni brightened. "I read that. I didn't understand a lot of the words, though. It was _waaay_ too verbose."

"Right," Lori said dismissively, "anyway, it went on and on about how you should really love the person you lose it too and that kind of shit. It got me to thinking. _I_ want to lose my V-card to someone I love, and even though you can be a pack of bitches sometimes, I love you and want you to lose yours to someone you love."

"Thank you for your concern," Lynn said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Then: "It occurred to me that there's a boy we all love, a boy that is sweet, kind, and gentle, and who loves us."

"Yeah?" Luna asked. "Who's that?"

"Lincoln."

Everyone recoiled. "You nasty bitch..." Lynn said, her face crinkling.

Lori held up a hand. She expected this. "Hear me out. Most boys want one thing and one thing only, to get their dick wet. They'll tell you anything you want to hear to get between those hairy meat curtains. They don't give a shit about you. They don't love you. Lincoln, our brother, on the other hand, does. You love Lincoln, don't you?"

Everyone nodded. "I love Lincy," Leni said, raising her hand.

"Well, yeah," Lynn said, "even if he gets on my nerves and I wanna knock his punk ass out sometimes."

"I feel the same way about you guys," Lori said. "So I figure Lincoln's the safest guy to pop our cherries."

Everyone considered that. Luan was still blushing. Luna was nodding. Leni stroked her chin. Lynn scrunched her lips and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. Lori was right about boys. To them, you were just a walking pussy-tits-mouth combo. But Lincoln loved them, they loved him, so...yeah, why the hell not? When you get right down to it, so what if he was their brother? What's wrong with getting closer to your brother and having a little fun?

"So...you in?" Lori asked.

Everyone nodded except Luna. "Man, Lincoln's great and all, but dude's a walking fucking ball of angst. The minute one of us gives him bedroom eyes he's gonna shit himself and think he's a pervert or something."

"Yeah, he _is_ kind of a bitch," Lynn said.

"He has issues," Luan agreed.

"Well..." Lori said, trailing off. They were right.

"Oooh!" Leni said, raising her hand.

"Put your fucking hand down," Lori snapped. "What?"

"I saw this movie on, like, Lifetime or something, where these girls, like us, wanted to have sex with their little brother, and he was all messed up like Lincoln, so they, like, got him used to their bodies and stuff first."

"Yeah?" Lynn asked. "And how long did _that_ take?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. The movie was an hour and a half and it took until, like, an hour and ten minutes."

"Pffft," Lynn said, "I have better things to do with my time than stick my tits in my brother's face for three weeks and beg him to stop being a pussy long enough to fuck me."

"Yeah," Luna hooked a thumb over her shoulder, "I have a life."

"We can get Lisa to give him something," Lori said.

"Like what?" Luan asked timidly.

"I don't know," Lori said, throwing up her hands. "She's Lisa. She can do anything." Lori went to the door. "Move, Tony Romo."

Lynn's eyes flashed, but she stepped aside. At Lisa's door, she knocked.

"Enter."

She opened the door and poked her head in. Lisa was sitting at her lab, her back to Lori. Beakers bubbled like witch's cauldrons. "Can you come to my room for a minute?"

"Negative, sibling, I am in the middle of something of the..."

"Get your ass in my room or I'm going to pour whatever's in that beaker down your throat."

Lisa sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Fine," she said tightly. She got up and followed Lori into the room. Lori shut the door and leaned against it.

"What's this about?" Lisa asked. "I'm extremely busy."

"We need something from you," Lori said.

Lisa chuckled. "Surprise, surprise. That's the only time I ever see your face: When you need something."

"Don't be an asshole," Lori said. "We want you to give Lincoln something to dry out his vagina a little."

Lisa cocked her head. "Come again?"

"We want Lincoln to stop being a little girl. Man him up a little. He's too angsty."

"Angst is perfectly normal in a boy his age."

"You know what _isn't_ normal?" Lori asked. "Running gruesome experiments on neighborhood pets."

"Yeah," Lynn said, "like injecting bleach into their eyeballs. What did your diary say? You want to be like that doctor you like so much, the Nazi? I made photocopies, I can go grab one."

"Alright, goddamn it!" Lisa flashed. "What do you want?"

"Just give him something to make him stop being a sniveling little bitch," Lynn said.

"Yeah," Lori said, "he's the biggest girl out of us all."

"I can whip up a testosterone booster," Lisa said, "but I can assure you that there will be side effects, including increased sex drive."

A wicked grin spread across Lori's face. "Perfect."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "His sexual appetite may not be confined to females who aren't related to him."

"Do it or we're telling mom and dad you're a Nazi."

Lisa ground her teeth. "As you wish."

Lori nodded and stepped aside. "Now get out of here."

Back in her room, Lisa took a framed black and white photo of Josef Mengele out of her drawer and touched it. "Oh, Josef," she said, "under other circumstances we would be together in the perfect Aryan world."

She threw a hateful glance over her shoulder. "And those bitches would be in Auschwitz."

"Alright," Lori said when Lisa was gone, "we'll slip him this testosterone shit, he'll grow a pair, have sex with us, and everything will be hunky-dory. We'll lose our virginities to a guy who loves us and won't hurt us or fuck us over and he'll get to sleep with five beautiful women. Win-win."

"I'm kind of nervous," Luan said.

"Yeah? So am I. But it's now or never. You don't wanna wind up losing it to a stoner in the back of a Chevy in tenth grade and have him tell all his buddies and laugh at you, do you?"

Luan shook her head.

"Your brother won't do that. He cares about your feelings and you as a person and shit."

Everyone nodded.

"By this time tomorrow, Lincoln will probably be doing one of us. Prepare yourselves, girls. It's gonna be _fun_."

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln Loud got out of bed and started for his door, but stopped when he realized he had an erection. "Oh no!" he yelled, covering it with his palms. He couldn't go out there. Everyone would laugh and think he was a pervert. Please go down! Please go down!

This was terrible. Every morning he woke with a raging, shameful tent in his pants. Then, throughout the day, he'd pop more left and right. Sometimes he'd even look at his sisters, and he was such a fucking piece of shit! He deserved to be castrated and hung from a pole. What was wrong with him? Why did he think about sex? Why? Why? He flopped miserably onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. It was funny, he thought about sex, but when Ronnie Anne tried to jack him off the other day, he fled in holy terror, his heart racing and his face a bloodless shade of white. He was probably too small. She probably wouldn't like the way he looked or felt, and why shouldn't she? He was an ugly person inside and out. He was terrible!

What was wrong with him?

He sucked.

When his boner went down, he got up and went into the hall, where Luan, Lynn, and Luna were standing in line for the bathroom. His eyes innocently fell across Luan's bare legs, and he looked quickly away. You sick bastard! She's your sister! God, your sweet, angelic, innocent sister, and you _looked_ at her legs! You deserve death, Lincoln. You deserve to be beaten to a quivering pulp and dragged through the streets for everyone to spit on and flip off.

"Hey, Linc," Luan said.

"H-H-Hey," he stammered.

Luan's brow furrowed. "You alright?"

He flashed a fake smile. "Never better."

Luan nodded and turned away.

When his turn finally came, he slunk into the bathroom and closed the door, making sure it was locked. The thought of one of his sisters coming in and seeing his small, shameful, probably deformed, dirty, sinful penis scared him so badly that he broke out in a cold sweat. He wanted to curl up in a corner and cry while sucking his thumb and holding Bun-Bun, his stuffed rabbit, to his chest. He peed then washed his hands, staring at himself in the mirror over the sink. He had buck teeth, white hair, and freckles. He was ugly. No one would ever love him. He was anxious, ugly, timid, and cowering. Kill me now!

At breakfast, he hurriedly ate as his sisters laughed and talked around him. Lori made eggs and bacon for breakfast, and as she sat his plate in front of him, she leaned in and smiled. "Eat up, little bro. I made this _special_ for you."

He quivered, her nearness making him uncomfortable: He was afraid he'd become attracted to her because he was a dirty pervert who shouldn't be allowed to have testicles. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be a girl. He'd tuck his thing between his legs and stare at himself in the mirror. Maybe he'd be normal if he didn't have balls and a dick.

Why did his eggs taste funny? He didn't know and he didn't care. He deserved funny tasting eggs. Actually, he didn't deserve any eggs at all. Lori was so kind and good to make him breakfast. He'd have to remember to thank her later, really thank her, like on his knees with his hands balled as if in prayer. I'm such a horrible person and yet you love me. Thank you!

Everyone was finished by now. "Alright," Lori said, "come on!"

He sat in the very back of the van, squirming in the seat not because he had a boner but because he was a bug, a worm, and that's what worms did.

By the time they reached the school, he was starting to feel funny. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. His stomach ached. He was hyperaware of his penis and testicles between his legs. An electric current ran through his body. He perked up, and for some strange reason, he felt like throwing a ball or punching something.

 _You're losing it, you freak of nature! You should have died in the womb!_

He shook his head, his thoughts muddled. He got out of the van and walked into the school, rubbing his feverish forehead. In the van, Lori grinned.

"It was in his eggs?" Lynn asked, leaning between the two front seats.

"Yup," Lori said. "Lisa says by lunch he'll be ready for vagina."

"Nice," Lynn said, nodding.

"I hope it doesn't hurt him," Luan said.

"He'll be fine," Lori said.

"He looked kind of pale," Leni said, glancing out the window.

"He's always pale," Luna said.

"I guess," Leni said.

"Don't worry, girls," Lori said, "soon, Lincoln won't be a tampon-needing ass little girl. Then...the fun will begin."


	2. The First Victim

Lincoln Loud was sitting outside the principal's office at 11:57am, his fists balled in his lap. He was angry and he didn't know why, but he didn't give a shit. Some chick passed by, a little skirt climbing up her ass, and he leaned forward to get a better look. "Damn, mama," he said loud enough for her to hear. She glanced over her shoulder and glared at him. Lincoln leaned back and crossed his arms; he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she shook her head.

Frigid bitch. She was probably a dyke anyway.

The door to the outer office opened and the secretary stuck her head out. "Principal Nolan will see you now."

Lincoln sighed and stood. Go talk to this asshole.

Principal Nolan's office was a cramped, sun washed space filled with potted plants, filing cabinets, and the smell of Ben-Gay. The man sat behind a big oaken desk, 90 if he was a day. Lincoln was under the impression that people eventually retired, but not this dude, apparently.

"Sup?" Lincoln said as he dropped into a chair.

Principal Nolan looked at him with knitted eyebrows. "Mr. Loud," he greeted tightly. "Mrs. Johnson says you punched another student."

Lincoln shrugged. "I didn't like the way he was looking at me so I popped him in his face."

"From what I understand," Nolan said, shuffling papers, "he was asking to use a pencil."

"Shoulda brought his own," Lincoln replied, crossing his arms. "I mean, what do I look like, a pencil factory? If I give him a pencil, I might not have a pencil later, and I'll be fucked."

Nolan's eyes widened. "Watch your language."

"My bad. Like I was saying, dude shoulda had his own pencil."

Nolan sighed. "If you don't want to lend another student a pencil, that is your prerogative, Mr. Loud, but attacking someone for simply asking is unacceptable."

"Okay," Lincoln said.

"And your attitude is unacceptable as well. You've been a student here for years, Mr. Loud, and I've yet to have a problem with you, so I will let you go with a stern warning. The next time, you will be suspended."

Lincoln started to talk, but thought better of it. Alright. Fine. I won't hit any more little faggots who lost their pencils in their buttholes. Happy, pops? "I understand, sir," he said.

"Good, now get to lunch."

Lincoln stood, nodded, and left the office. In the cafeteria, he waited in line, getting impatient. The kid ahead of him was being loud and pretending he was a space ranger or some shit. Pew pew this, and whoosh that. It was all Lincoln could do to keep from going upside his head. When his turn came, he grabbed a tray and took it down the line, a fat, ugly, smelly lunch lady doling out a tiny portion of mashed potatoes, green beans, and mystery meat. He took his tray to his usual table, where Clyde was waiting.

"Hey, buddy," Clyde said as Lincoln sat.

"Hey," Lincoln said. Man, that mystery meat looked good. The hot smell of microwaved protein drifted to his nostrils, and he shivered.

"I heard you hit Billy Dorgan in the face today," Clyde said, "just because he was asking for a pencil."

"His bitch ass had it coming," Lincoln said, cutting his meat in half with his fork.

"Dr. Lopez says..."

"Fuck Dr. Lopez and fuck you, let me eat my lunch."

Clyde stiffened. "If that's how you feel..."

"It is."

Without another word, Clyde got up and left. Punk ass motherfucker. Always talking about Dr. Lopez. Lincoln wondered if Clyde had a girly little crush on Dr. Lopez or something. She probably jacked him off during their sessions.

Speaking of jacking off, there was Ronnie Anne. Lincoln grinned. "Hey, baby! Come here!"

She looked at him, an eyebrow lifting, and came over. "Uh. Hi."

"How's it going?" Lincoln grinned.

"Okay. You?"

"Better now," he said, leaning closer.

A light blush touched her face.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we can hang out later. You know, play some video games or something. How about it?"

"I don't know," she said, "the last time you came over you got a little weird."

"That's because I was a bitch last week. I'm not a bitch now." He leered, and she cocked her head.

"Okay. I'll think about it."

"You do that," he said, "but don't think too hard and hurt that pretty little head of yours."

Her brow furrowed. "I'll try not to."

She turned and walked away, and Lincoln watched her ass move under her shorts. Ummmmm. Damn. He felt his dick get hard and wondered if he should chase her down and rub it against her. Prove that he wasn't a little homo. Where's a ball when you need one? Maybe he'd play sports with Lynn when he got home. Throw a football at her face and tackle her to the ground. Then put his dick in her.

A small part of his brain screamed that he was terrible and awful, but he ignored it. Only weak ass beta males doubted themselves. Like Clyde. Dude was a _total_ beta. Lincoln didn't even want to hang out with him anymore.

For the rest of the day, Lincoln thought about fucking his sisters and punching people in the face. When he got home, he saw Luan sitting on the couch, and his dick swelled. How are you gonna walk around in a short skirt with knee high socks and expect _not_ to get fucked? She looked up and smiled, a blush crossing her face when she noticed his erection.

"Hey, Linc, _hard_ day?"

"Not 'til I got home and saw you," he said, closing the door. She blushed harder and glanced over her shoulder. Lori poked her head out from the kitchen and gave her a thumbs up. Before Lincoln got home, they decided she would be first because she was the most nervous. Might as well get it out of the way, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"Do you wanna...go upstairs?" she asked. "I need your help."

"Yeah?" Lincoln asked. "With what?"

"I need to lose something and I kind of need someone to help me lose it."

Lincoln leered. "Alright. Glad to help. Come on."

Luan followed him into his room and shut the door. "You-"

Before she could finish her thought, Lincoln spun, swept her into his arms, and shoved his tongue into her mouth. For a moment she was frozen, her entire body flushing. Then, closing her eyes, she kissed him back, their tongues slipping and sliding over one another. He turned her around and pushed her onto the bed.

"Damn, Linc," she huffed, "that was nice."

He grinned as he pulled down his jeans and underwear, his dick springing out. Luan's eyes widened. It was big and veiny...and beautiful. She licked her lips as she slid her panties down. "Come here," she said, wiggling her finger.

Lincoln mounted her and pressed himself against her hole. "Whoa!" she said. "How about some foreplay?"

For a minute, Lincoln simply looked at her, then he reached down, squeezed her breast through her shirt, and said, "There you go." Before she could protest, he jammed himself into her, and she jumped, his meaty rod filling her to point of bursting. It hurt like hell, but it felt good too.

"Oh, yes!" she cried, grabbing a handful of the cover. "Don't cum in me, though."

"Okay," Lincoln said, thrusting. It felt like he was going to pierce her womb, the mixture of pleasure and pain making her dizzy. He thrusted three more times, then swelled. What the-?

Suddenly, he was pumping loads of hot cum deep into her stomach. "Lincoln!" she yelled, pushing him off. He was still going: Cum splattered her skirt, her socks, and the bed. "I told you not to cum in me!"

"Sorry," he said in a tone that indicated he wasn't.

"Lincoln, this is serious! You could get me pregnant!" She was flushed with anger and fear now instead of desire.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Lincoln said. "It was an accident." He was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling and getting _real_ tired of her shit.

Luan sighed. Whatever. "I didn't even get to cum."

"No, but you get to go," Lincoln said, gesturing toward the door. "Bye."

Luan gritted her teeth. "Bastard." She got up, his seed coursing in rivulets down her legs. She grabbed her underwear.

"Have fun being a single mother."

She spun and bent, her eyes blazing. "Fuck you!"

"You already did," Lincoln grinned.

"Did I? It was over so quick..."

"Fuck out of here, ho."

Luan shook her head, ripped the door open, went through, and slammed it as hard as she could.


	3. Who's Next?

"He did _what?"_

Luan was sitting on the bed next to Lori, her hands balled in her lap. The others gathered around. They all looked slightly perturbed. Or, in Lynn's case, amused.

"It was probably an accident," Lori said. "He _is_ eleven and it _was_ his first time. I'm surprised he got more than one pump in. That's why I sent _you_. _I'm_ not trying to have two seconds of sex."

"What if I get pregnant?" Luan asked.

"You won't get pregnant," Leni said, "it was your first time."

Lori looked over her shoulder. "Will you shut up?"

Leni closed her mouth and pretended to draw a zipper across her lips.

"We'll have Lisa give you some Plan B or something. As for the rest of us, we should probably get some birth control off her. No one wants to bear Lincoln's child, right?"

"Fuck no," Lynn said.

"Yeah, not happening," Luna shook her head.

"I'd be a great mother," Leni said.

Lynn snorted. "Until you did something stupid and got the kid killed."

"I would not!"

"Would too!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lori said. "You're both stupid." She got up and left the room, shaking her head. Sometimes her sisters got on her last nerve. _Literally_. She knocked at Lisa's door.

"Enter."

Lori walked in and closed the door behind her. Lisa was at her desk, bent over an experiment. Probably a dead cat or something. The scientist was so caught up in her work that she'd forgotten she was wearing a red Nazi armband.

"Let me guess," Lisa said, "it's Lori and you need something."

"Fuck you."

Lisa nodded. "Figures. What?"

"Can you whip up some Plan B?"

Lisa sighed and stopped what she was doing. "You know, Lori, there's this fantastic new invention called the condom. They come in big packs and only cost a couple dollars..."

"Do it."

Lisa sighed. "Who did Lincoln orgasm in?"

"Luan." Lori figured Lisa would puzzle out what they were doing.

Lisa chuckled. "I would make a pun in her style, but my mind does not operate at such a base level. I suppose you'll want birth control as well."

"Yes."

"Alright," the younger girl sighed. "I'll have it all to you within the hour."

"Good," Lori said. Back in her room, she closed the door. "Alright. Plan B for Luan and birth control for the rest of us is on the way."

Luan started to cry, and Lori rolled her eyes. "I just told you it's taken care of. Why are you crying?"

"My first time was awful," she hitched.

"Don't be such a baby," Lynn said. "You shoulda made him go down on you or something. _I_ would have. One way or another, I'm cumming."

* * *

At dinner, Lincoln ate his steak with his hands, ripping and rending with his teeth. Luan, Lynn, and Luna watched him with sneers of disgust. Lori ignored him.

"Lincoln," dad said, "can you please use a fork and a knife like a normal person?"

Lincoln, his face and hands smeared with steak juice (he usually took his well, but tonight he specifically asked for medium rare), dropped his meat onto the plate, picked up a fork, and stabbed it. He then lifted it to his mouth and tore a chunk off.

"Jesus," Luna muttered. It was like a train wreck or a bad porno: She couldn't look away. And...was that peach fuzz on his upper lip?

"Lincoln," dad said, getting annoyed, " _cut_ your meat."

Lincoln sighed frustratedly. He was starting to get mad. Instead of taking off on his old man, though, he picked up a knife and sliced his meat into tiny hunks. There. Happy?

When he was done, he sat down his fork. He wanted more. Next to him, Lucy was eating a roll. She still had half a steak on her plate. "Are you going to finish that? Thanks." He stabbed it with his fork and lifted it to his face.

"That's mine," Lucy said.

"Not anymore."

"Lincoln," dad said, "give Lucy back her steak."

"He can have it," Lucy said, "can I be excused?"

"Yes."

After dinner, Lincoln wiped his hands and mouth on his shirt, and went into the living room. Lori was watching some gay ass reality show. Lincoln snatched the remote and changed it to an action movie.

"I was watching that," Lori said tightly.

"Now you're watching this," he said, flopping down next to her. She bared her teeth but kept from ripping him apart. It was the testosterone. It was making him a little...brutish. Fine. That's the price you gotta pay.

"So," Lincoln said, resting his hand on her bare leg, "how're you and Bobby working out?"

She tensed. "Fine," she said. She brushed his hand away and crossed her arms. Not yet, little man. You need to get better and not bust in two seconds before you can have some of _this_.

Lincoln shrugged. "He strikes me as a bitch, but okay."

Lori turned on him. "He's _not_ a bitch, Lincoln."

"I think he is. A punk ass, pussy ass bitch. I bet I could whip his ass with one hand tied behind my back."

Lori got up. She didn't need this right now.

What's her problem? Lincoln thought as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. Bobby not doing the job right? If she wanted a _real_ good fucking, she should come see him.

"Hey, Linc," Lynn said, hopping over the back of the couch and landing next to him. "Time for the big game."

She reached for the remote, but he snatched it away. "Uh, _I'm_ watching TV."

Lynn's eyes narrowed. " _I'm_ watching the game. So hand over the remote."

Lincoln shoved it down the front of his pants. "Come get it."

"You think I won't?"

"I think you're too chickenshit."

Eye flashing, Lynn leaned over and stuck her hand down Lincoln's jeans. His dick brushed against fingertips, and her heart started pounding. He grinned at her. "Feel anything you like?"

"It's kind of small," she teased, rubbing her thumb across the tip. Her pussy was getting wet.

"Say that when it's inside you."

"I will."

"I bet you won't."

"Wanna find out?"

"Let's."

Less than two minutes later, they were making out on Lincoln's bed, Lynn rubbing him through his pants and him rubbing her through her shorts. Pulsating pleasure wracked her body, and she was close to her orgasm.

"You gonna grow a set and fuck me or what?" she gasped.

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down. His dick was hard and pulsing. Jesus, it was _big_. Bigger than it felt.

Biting her lower lip, she pulled down her shorts and panties and swung a leg over him. "You ready, bitch?" she asked and sank herself onto him, his meat lance pushing her lips apart and spearing her center. She hissed through clenched teeth as, inside her, something popped. _There goes my cherry,_ she thought, rocking her hips.

"Still small?" he asked.

Biting her lips to keep from screaming out, she shook her head.

"Told you." He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, his tip knocking at her womb. She closed her eyes and started moving faster, building friction, gaining momentum, moving him along the walls of her silky chasm. She was just about to cum when Lincoln threw her off; she landed on her back, the air rushing out of her.

"I have an idea," he said, mounting her with a devilish grin. He took his dick in hand and rubbed it along her slit. Her eyes fluttered. It felt _sooo_ good.

He grazed her hole, and she shivered. He didn't go in, though. He went lower. Touching _another_ hole.

"Whoa, big guy," Lynn giggled, "that's my butt."

He pressed against it, his tip squeezing to get in. "Lincoln!"

With a mighty thrust, his dick jammed into her, and she jumped, yelping in pain. "Lincoln!"

Grunting, he thrusted once, twice, then she felt wet warmth flooding her rectum. She shoved him off of her and mounted him. "You piece of shit!" she yelled, balling her fist and smashing him in the forehead. He pushed her back, brought up his foot, and kicked her in the stomach, knocking the air of out her lungs. She fell, rolled off the bed, and landed on the floor.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" he asked, getting up. "You crazy bitch!"

Lynn tried to get up, but agony radiated out from her ruined asshole and she cried out.

"Get the fuck out of here, psycho."

He picked up her shorts, balled them, and threw them at the back of her head. "You're welcome."

"Motherfucker," Lynn growled, forcing herself to stand. She picked up her shorts and slipped them on.

"Your pussy stinks."

"Luan was right, you're a fucking minute man."

"Her pussy stinks too."

"Fuck you, dickhead!"

She hobbled out of the room, hissing with every step. "Small balls," she called over her shoulder.

"Fuck off and die, bitch!" He slammed the door.

* * *

Lori was texting Bobby when her door opened and Lynn limped in, hissing over clenched teeth. Lori looked up, ready to chew the little bitch out for not knocking, then saw her condition and stopped. "Wreck your bike again, Lance Armstrong?"

Shaking her head, Lynn leaned against the doorframe and took a deep breath. "Our brother," she said.

Understanding flooded through Lori, and she smiled. "Oh! It must have been good if you can barely walk."

"No, it was not good."

Lori's shoulders sagged. "What happened?"

"Well, things were going great then..."

"What, he nutted too soon?"

"No," Lynn said, "he put it in my ass."

Lori cringed. "Ugh! Did you ask him to?"

" _No, I didn't fucking ask him to!"_

Lori sighed. "Well, why'd you let him?"

Lynn started hobbling over, her fists clenched. "I didn't let him," she said tightly. "He just did it."

Luna and Luan appeared at the door, drawn by Lynn's outburst. "What's up?" Luna asked.

"Your brother," Lynn said, turning slowly, "put his dick in my butthole."

Luna drew back as if hit. Luan shook her head.

"Lynn," Lori said, "I think you're..."

"I'm not sleeping with that son of a bitch," Luna said, throwing up her hands. "I'll take the stoner in the back of the Chevy."

"Oh, come on!" Lori said, smacking her palm against her bare leg. "He's your brother! So what he's a little...amped up? This is what we wanted, a strong, virile Lincoln who wouldn't be too girly to fuck us."

"I wanted my first time to be with someone I love," Lynn said, "I didn't want surprise butt sex."

"He told me to enjoy being a single mother," Luan said. "After he came in me."

Lori shrugged. "It was a joke."

"Your plan's a fucking joke," Lynn said. She hobbled over to Leni's vanity and slowly sat, gasping as her aching butt touched the seat.

Lori's face flushed with anger. "Fine, Luna, go get pregnant from some loser in a bar band. _I_ am going to lose my virginity to my brother and I am going to fucking _enjoy_ it because I'm not going to just lay there while he fucks my ass."

Lynn got up. "How about I _kick_ your ass?"

Lori got up. "Bring it, you little whore."

"Hey!" Luna said, stepping in between them. "Chill. Obviously we gave him too much of that testosterone shit. How about we have Lisa...?"

"He's fine," Lori said. "My plan is fine. You're the ones with the problem."

"Can't admit when you're wrong," Lynn said, shaking her head, "pretty sad."

Lori reached over Luna's shoulder and tried to grab a handful of her sister's hair, but Luna shoved her back. "Knock it off! You wanna fuck him so bad, Lori, go right ahead. I'm out."

"Fine," Lori said. "Leni and I will do him and we'll have so much fun you cunts will eat your fucking hearts out."

"Where _is_ Leni?" Luan asked.


	4. Leni and Lori Lose Out

Lincoln laid back on his bed as his older sister straddled him, her big, doe-like eyes staring lovingly down at him. She was naked, and her full breasts hovered mere inches from his face. He reached out and took one of her nipples in his mouth, and Leni shuddered. "That's _so_ good," she said. Her dank vag rested against his throbbing erection, her creases pinching his tip. Wet heat enveloped his loins, and he rested his hands on her fleshy hips.

"L-Leni?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I..."

The look of emotional turmoil on his face broke her heart. "What, Lincy?"

"Can...can you talk dirty to me while we do it?"

Leni grinned. "Anything for you, Lincy." She kissed the tip of his nose and brought herself down onto his rigid member. It filled her, and her eyelids fluttered. "That's so good, Lincoln," she gasped, rubbing herself against him. "You're a fucking god, your dick is so big."

"Call me your sexy brother," he whispered.

"You're my sexy little brother and I love your dick, it's so big and thick and I'm such a slut for you!"

Lincoln closed his eyes and took a series of breaths.

Leni, her head thrown back, rubbed her nipples as she grinded against him. "You make me want to cum so hard, Lincoln! You're the best fuck ever! Fuck me harder! Treat me like the dirty little shank I am! Fill my hot little pussy with your juicy cum!"

Inside her, Lincoln swelled, and she was knocked into an orgasm. She cried out, moaning extra loud for him. He groaned, digging his fingers into her hips.

When she was finished, she flopped down onto him and kissed him. "You're so fucking good. I'm _so_ glad I fucked my little brother."

"I love my slutty older sister," Lincoln said, kissing her back and stroking her hair.

When Leni left, Lincoln went over to his dresser and reached into a pile of dirty clothes, removing his phone. He watched the video, and smiled evilly.

In her room, Leni sighed happily. "I don't know what happened with you two, but Lincy was a _stallion_ with me." She smiled lustily. "I couldn't imagine a more perfect way to lose my virginity, or a better guy to lose it to."

Even as she said this, Lincoln uploaded the video.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Leni woke languidly in a bar of warm sunshine. She stretched, yawned, and reached for her phone. She was surprised to see that she had fifty messages on Facebook and almost two hundred friend requests. Wow, her designs must be really taking off.

With a squee of excitement, she went to her inbox and clicked on the first message. It was from a man named Tom Johnson. "I loved your vid."

Vid? Leni stroked her chin. She didn't remember uploading a video.

She checked the next message. "Hot video!"

Okay, she was confused. The next one. "Damn, you're sexy."

She went through each and every message, and all of them either called her hot or told her how much they liked her video. The last one (or the very first one) was from someone named Jim Stone. "Are you the girl in this video? You look like her and if so, I'm in love!" Frowning, Leni clicked on the attached link. Her screen went blank, then a video popped up.

It was titled BROTHER AND SLUTTY BIG SISTER SPEND TIME ALONE.

What?

She pressed play, and when she saw herself naked on top of Lincoln, her blood turned to ice water.

" _You're a fucking god, your dick is so big,"_ screen Leni moaned.

Real Leni gaped in horror.

" _You're my sexy little brother and I love your dick, it's so big and thick and I'm such a slut for you!"_

No, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Lincoln would _never_ do something like this. He was sweet, kind, caring, considerate, and loved her.

" _You make me want to cum so hard, Lincoln! You're the best fuck ever! Fuck me harder! Treat me like the dirty little shank I am! Fill my hot little pussy with your juicy cum!"_

Real Leni screamed, and Lori jerked up in bed. "What?"

"My life is ruined!" Leni sobbed, covering her face with her hands, hot tears coursing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked, coming over and sitting next to her sister.

"Look!" Leni wailed, handing Lori her phone. The video had ended, but Lori hit the replay button.

" _You're a fucking god, your dick is so big,"_

"Jesus Christ," Lori muttered.

" _You're my sexy little brother and I love your dick, it's so big and thick and I'm such a slut for you!"_

Lori hit the pause button and dropped the phone onto the bed. Next to her, Leni sobbed bitterly.

"That bastard," she hitched, "I can't believe he'd do this to me. You said he loved me and he wouldn't fuck me over."

"Well he did," Lori spat, getting up. She was so angry she could barely breathe. Not necessarily because he posted a video of him and Leni online, but because he was making her look like an idiot. He'd done virtually every horrible, selfish, fucked up thing a boy can do to a girl – just the kind of shit she was trying to avoid by having her sisters sleep with him – and it was ultimately _her_ fault. It came to rest on _her_ shoulders. _She_ was the one who wound up looking bad.

Pacing, seething with rage, Lori ran her hands through her hair. She ought to go in there and turn him into a pretzel. Literally. Break his fucking arms and legs and tie them together, or at least try. As soon as she saw him in the hall, she was going to kick him in his little nuts and...

Lisa.

It was _Lisa's_ fault.

Storming out into the hall, Lori went to Lynn and Lucy's door and threw it open. "Lynn, my room, now."

Lynn sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Aw, come on. It's too early for this shit."

"Now."

She did the same at Luna and Luan's room. "Sister meeting. My room. Now."

At Lisa's room, she opened the door and stuck her head in. Lisa was already up, at her lab...if she'd slept at all. "Hey, Dr. Frankenbitch, my room, now."

Lisa sighed. "You are a constant pain in my ass."

"Now, you goddamn freak."

Lisa got up and followed Lori into her room, where the others had gathered, their eyes still puffy with sleep. Leni wept into her hands while Luan tried to comfort her. Lori closed the door and leaned against it, her arms crossed and her brow knitted in a V of anger.

"Why is Lincoln being such a bastard?" Lori demanded.

Lisa shrugged. "You said you no longer wanted him to be a 'sniveling little bitch' so I turned him into a raging bastard."

"You did this on purpose?" Lori gaped.

"I did," Lisa said.

"You fucking psychopath! I'm going to..."

"What? Tell our parents I'm a Nazi? Do it, you airhead bitch. You seem to forget that I am a genius. I can poison all of you in your sleep and make it look like an accident. I don't even need laboratory grade chemicals. I can walk into the forest and have what I need in five minutes."

Everyone gaped, even Lori, even Leni, her face red, puffy, and streaked with tears.

"I can blow this fucking house off the face of the earth in literally fifty seconds. None of you will survive. _I_ am the one _you_ should be afraid of. I have done my best to not have to do this, but you leave me no choice, as I am utterly tired of your shit. You wanted me to pump Lincoln full of testosterone. I did. I told you there would be side effects, you didn't care. You only cared about having unnatural and disgusting sexual relations with your own brother because you mistakenly believed that familial love would ensure a special experience. What kind of flawed, twisted logic is that? 'I love a member of my family so let me have sex with them.' Are you going to have sex with Lilly next? Lola? Lana? _Me?_ "

Everyone was looking at each other, shame in their eyes.

"Wait, don't tell me. 'Oh, we just wanted to lose our virginity to someone we love.' That's a bullshit 're all sexually perverse tramps and you've had your eyes on Lincoln all along. A child. An eleven-year-old child. You make me fucking sick. Tell mom and dad I'm a Nazi if you want, but I'll tell them you're a pack of pedophiles." She looked at Leni. "And I'm sure they'll just _love_ that video Lincoln posted."

Leni's face drained of color and she shook her head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I would _totes_ rather be _literally_ anyplace in the whole _rockin_ world than hanging out with a bunch of morally bankrupt degenerates. _Get it?_ "

She turned and left the room, leaving everyone speechless for a long time.

"She's right," Luan said, looking at her hands, which twisted nervously in her lap, "we're awful."

"Yeah," Lynn said, shaking her head, "we drugged our own little brother and raped him."

"I deserve this," Leni said brokenly.

Lori sighed. "Alright. I'm calling this thing off."

Luan raised her eyebrows, and Lynn whipped her head around. Leni watched her with evil eyes.

"What?"

"Not before you take _your_ turn," Lynn said.

Lori's heart clutched and she held up her hands. "No, I..."

"It's only fair," Luan said.

"It was _your_ stupid plan," Leni said.

Lori sighed. "Fine! I'll go let him ruin my first time. Happy?"

"He ruined ours," Luan said. "It's only right you suffer along with us."

Lori shook her head. "Alright. Great. You know, why don't I just go do it right now and get it over with?"

Leni nodded. "Yeah. Now."

Muttering under her breath, Lori went out into the hall, looking both ways to make sure she was unobserved, and walked to Lincoln's door, where she paused for a minute. On the other side was the man she would lose her virginity to...the man who had totally ruined three of her sisters' first times seemingly on purpose. Her heart pounded as she imagined what he had in store for her. Would he bite her nipple off? Stick it in her ear?

She sighed. She kind of deserved it. It _was_ her idea, and while he could be a bitch to her sisters, she did care about them and wanted their first times to be special and magical, and thanks to her, they were horrible. Alright.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her. Lincoln was on his back, snoring loudly.

"Alright, you little twerp," she said, taking her shirt off and tossing it aside. Lincoln jerked awake and looked at her, his eyes narrowing in primal lust at the sight of her breasts. "Let's get this over with."

Lincoln nodded. "I knew you'd want a piece of this," he reached into his underwear and brought his dick out. Lori looked at it and her eyes widened. It was big, the head ridged and a pulsing vein running down the side. Her loins stirred. Okay, even if he was a total jerkwad about it, she wanted that in her _now_.

She wiggled out of her shorts and stood before him naked, his eyes crawling over her skin, a little smirk on his lips. She went over to the bed and climbed on, planting her arms on either side of his legs. She grinned and started to crawl up to him.

Her grin died when he put his palm flat against her face and held her back. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"You."

"Really?"

"What?" she asked frustratedly.

"No foreplay?" he asked, shrugging slightly.

Lori sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"

An evil smile spread across his freckled face, and Lori suddenly had a _bad_ feeling in the pit of her stomach. "A blowjob would be nice," he said, and she released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. A blowjob? Sure. That was okay.

"Fine," she smiled, scooted down, and took him in her mouth, his rod musky and salted. She slid him across her tongue and to the back of her throat, then slowly pulled back, pressing her lips as tightly around his flesh as she could. She dropped again, then rose, then dropped.

"Lori?"

She spit him out and looked up. "What?"

Lincoln grabbed his shaft, gave it three quick pulls, and shot her in the face with his cum. She made the mistake of looking down when he took himself in his hand: It went up her nostrils, down her mouth, and into her eyes. She lost sight as searing hot pain shot across her forehead. "Damn it!" she screamed, and he giggled evily. Her eyes burned, and, in her flailing panic, she fell off the edge of the bed.

"Thanks for the nut, sis," he said, leaning over and looking down at her, "now get the fuck out of my room."

Ten minutes later, after flushing her eyes out (ew, ew, ew, they still felt gunky and stingy, and boy were they red), she went into her room, her teeth bared. Her sisters perked up when she entered.

"So?" Luan asked. "Did he ruin your first time like he ruined ours?"

"I didn't _get_ a first time," Lori huffed, "he came in my eyes and kicked me out of his room."

For a second no one said anything, then they all started laughing, Luan slapping her knee, Leni shaking her head, Lynn hopping from one front to the other and pointing, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Luna snickering into her fist.

" _Fuck you all!"_ Lori roared.

"Look," Leni said, "she's, like, so mad her eyes are glowing red."

Luan fell over and rolled back and forth. Luna bent at the waist and clasped her hands to her knees. Lynn dropped onto Leni's bed and swatted the air. "Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee!"

" _Go to hell!"_

She sulked out of the room.

Fuck those bitches.


	5. Two Weeks Later

**Contains a reference to "Beautiful Corruption" and how AberrantScript was going to "leave Lynn hanging" until I guilt-tripped his ass into changing it. This is the final chapter, btw. Short, I know, but I hope it was good for a few chuckles.**

Lincoln Loud woke, leapt out of bed, and drew a deep, invigorating breath. It was going to be a good day. He could just _feel_ it.

Bounding out into the hall, he sprang over Lola, dove through Leni's parted legs, rolled, and jumped to his feet behind Luan, who was waiting in line for the bathroom. "Hey, Lu-Lu!" Lincoln said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hey, Linc," she said, turning. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept _great_ ," he said.

Luan's eyes flickered down. "Uh, Linc?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're happy to see me and all, but could you maybe put that raging boner away?"

Lincoln looked down. A massive tent pole poked from the front of his underwear. "Whoops," he said, and covered it with his hands.

Luan's eyes flashed with something like lust. "I have somewhere you can put it." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, his erection poking her stomach through the thin fabric of her night-dress.

Per Lisa, the extra testosterone in Lincoln's body had worked its way out, but had jump-started his own testosterone production, meaning the old, self-loathing, quivering-bitch Lincoln was as dead and gone as the raging Linc-monster who'd ruined four of his sisters' first time. He was somewhere in-between. Much happier, they had all noted, and much more well-adusted.

"At least _something_ good came of this," Lori commented once.

"Yeah, because I sure didn't," Lynn said.

Grinning sheepishly, Lincoln tossed his head and put his hands on Luan's hips. "Are you sure you wanna go for a second round? After all, I did..."

"As long as you don't do it again..." Luan raised her eyebrows.

Lincoln swept her off her feet and she let out a surprised cry. Carrying her like a groom carries a bride across the threshold, he took her to his room.

"Uh, where are you going?" Lola asked.

"To fuck Luan."

Lola shrugged. "Whatever."

In his room, Lincoln ravished Luan. He lasted fifteen minutes, long enough to make her cum four times, then, before he came, he pulled out.

"Damn, Linc," she panted. "That was fucking awesome!"

"Yeah it was," a voice said from the door. They both turned to see Lynn standing there, her eyes wide. She was wearing a jersey, gym shorts, and socks. "Can...can _I_ go next?"

"You sure can," Lincoln said, rolling off of Luan and onto his back. His dick was still hard, still throbbing. "I won't leave you hanging unlike _some_ people on this website. Now come get some."

Grinning, she pulled of her shorts and jumped on him.

And thus the day went, Lincoln fucking one sister after another. Luan, Lynn, Luna, Leni, Lori. Then Luan, Lynn, Luna, Leni, and Lori. Then Lynn, Lori, Luan, Leni, and Luna. They all had a hell of a time and lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
